Shenanigans Episode 138
]] ]] Recap Shag wakes up in a room chained to the wall. Also in the room is a satyr named Fenn who is also chained up. Fenn claims the last thing he remembers was having a party with some Dryads. Fenn tries to crusting blow the buckle on the wall holding the chain, but it resists the blow. Shag checks and finds his thieves tools are missing. The door to the cell opens and Shag pretends to be asleep. The Interroftor enters the room, who is a human male with white hair and wrinkled hair and sharp blue eyes. He addresses Fenn, claiming that he is Desmond's Arch Rival, and is after information about him, however Fenn has never heard of Desmond, so the interrogation goes no where, and the interrogator leaves unsatisfied. Shag and Fenn, alone in the cell for some hours, exchange stories about their pasts. The interrogator returns and asks Shag basic questions about Desmond, so basic that Shag mocks him for not knowing these things. The interrogator leaves the room and sends in his pet rottweiler. The rottweiler moves into the room slowly, then it goes to bite Fenn, but he dodges, then Fenn kicks the dog, knocking it unconscious. The interrogator returns and realised he underestimated Fenn. He thens his tragic back story. The old man claims Desmond stole his name, magic sword and his girl, before he became an adventurer. He claims Desmond was named Two-Two, being the 2nd son of the 2nd father. The old man came back from an adventure then saw Desmond use the vorpal sword on a scarecrow impressing the old man's girlfriend Lizzy, the two then running away in a boat. The old man then became a spellcaster to get revenge, but Desmond was still too powerful and well connected. Fenn remains friendly and amicable, and keeps telling sexual stories that weird out the interrogator and Shag. The Interrogator then decides to leave Shag with Fenn until he breaks and decide to help. The Interrogator even lets Fenn have his alcohol back. Twleve the drunken satyre sexual exploit stories continue. Then the interrogator returns. Shag however refuses to talk still. The Interrogator then throws a bag of Singing Cockroaches at the two prisoners. Shag starts killing and eating them. The Interrogator just offers to pay Shag 500 gold to do the job, and Shag decides to help the Interrogator. The Interrogator goes by TwoTwo the Magificent, in his shame he tool Desmond's old name. He unshackles the party and gives them their belonging back and wine from the Vanderhorn area of Gade Isle. Twotwo gives the party letter to deliver to Desmond. TwoTwo implies the letter will explode in some way when Desmond opens it. Then they are instructed to return with the Vorpal Sword back to TwoTwo. The party leave the house and walk the half hour back to Bergshire. Shag goes to Desmond and tells him the whole story of what happened. Desmond wants to deal with the problem himself, but Lizzy won't let him do the job since he is retired. Desmond hires Shag and Fenn to capture TwoTwo and get him in the jail, and lends them a lesser magic sword to the party to give over. The dispose of the letter in the pit to hell behind Shenanigans. The party head back to TwoTwo's house, which is being guarded by an Ogre. After some talking with the Ogre, Fenn gives the Ogre a drink, then the party head inside. TwoTwo is pleased the mission succeeded, but says they brought the wrong sword. Shag explains that Desmond had too many swords and they had to guess which one was the right one. Shag poisions a drink with 2 vials of milkweed, and TwoTwo drinks it. Shag then convinces Twotwo to come with them to find the sword. During the half hour walk to Bergshire, TwoTwo falls asleep. Shag tries to search TwoTwo, but the robe is electrified unconscious. Fenn stabilises Shag, removes the magical robes from the wizard with a stick. Fenn then carries Shag in his backback and drags the wizard naked to Shenanigans. Desmond tells Fenn to leave Shag with Glibglob in his town. Desmond goes with Fenn to deliver the naked wizard to the sheriff's office. The interim Sheriff, Crag, is inside, and agrees to put the wizard in jail with no questions asked. Desmond then asks Fenn and Shag to collect the wizard's robes left on the side of the road. Fenn goes to collect Shag and finds that Glibglob has dressed the unconscious Shag with fancy clothes and a witch's hat. Shag is healed up by a cleric in Shenanigans, then the party head up the road and find the robes, with a collection of dead animals around the robe. Fenn wraps the cloak up in a tent to avoid the electricity. The party then return to TwoTwo's house, where the Ogre is still guarding. After giving him more alcohol, the party go inside the house and start looting. Beyond a lot of gold coins, they find a magical liquid called "Rainbow Bridge Elixir" (Page 445 - Encyclopedia Magica), a magical nyek-ple-nen-toh, and the Skates of the Rollerhoopers (page 1116 - Encyclopedia Magica). :Skates of the Rollerhoopers: Any character wearing these skates can move at a rate of 24 over any surface (water, mud, stairs going down)—even over walls or ceilings. When doing so, a strange, soft sound may be heard—one that resembles the purring of a giant cat (the whirring of the skates). The party return to Shenanigans and give Desmond the magic robes, saying he "looted" them from TwoTwo's house. Shag then goes to visit Cogwrench Hammerbench, the Gnomish Inventor in town, and pays him the gold he owes him for the Dragon Robot Pet, and adds more gold to make the project more grand. Experience 2925 exp each *Fenn levels to level 2 **+8 HP Significant NPCs *TwoTwo the Magificent - Old Man who claims that Desmond stole his name *Desmond - Bartender/Owner of Shenanigans, Retired Adventurer *Cogwrench Hammerbench - Gnome Inventor in Bergshire Significant Locations * Bergshire - Shenanigans Category:Shenanigans Episodes